The Rhythm of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Chen ZiXin
Summary: Set in a much more normal alternate universe. The Rhythm of Suzumiya Haruhi follows Kyon and Haruhi as they go on an adventure to create a club in North High to search for aliens, time travellers and ESPers, and to try and befriend them. In their course they must overcome many hurdles... but one hurdle may be impossible to leap over, given the unpredictability of the rhythm.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise, nor the characters. This much should be obvious. I also can't guarantee that I'll ever finish anything I start, and I almost certainly never spell-check. There may be language differences between what I and others consider appropriate.**

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe fanfiction which basis itself in a non-supernatural version of the Haruhi-verse. There are several other changes from canon, such as how each character is portrayed or how their personality is, but nonetheless it follows the same basic route as the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.**

**There is one (or maybe two or three) major change(s), though, that I'm feeling is a bit too subtle, so I'd like you all to try and guess what it is based on what you've read so far. Once I reveal it I'd like you to judge whether or not the major change is too subtle, and if it is I'd like to edit the first chapter to one that makes it more obvious (but not too much so). The actual reveal will only happen in the last chapter (of which I plan a total of three chapters), but you can start guessing now.**

**I'd also like to say that I certainly do have the entire plot of this fanfiction planned out completely, and that this chapter represents something around a third of the total content planned. This means that you can expect (with sufficient motivation/nagging) a complete story, regardless of whether or not you like the ending. On the other hand it also means that you cannot make any reasonable estimations on how long it will take to update; though the plan exists, this is just one of many ideas I'm writing, and writing is just one of many things that I do.**

**Without further ado... _The Rhythm of Suzumiya Haruhi._**

* * *

At what age did I cease to believe in Santa Claus? Truth be told I can't answer that question, since in order to cease one must first start. The idea of Santa Claus never really stuck with me somehow.

On the other hand, I did certainly believe in the extraordinary. Things such as aliens, time-travellers, ghosts and so forth. Or maybe it wasn't that I believed in them, rather it was just that I wanted to be a part of something more spectacular than my everyday life as it was. To go on epic adventures through outer space, fighting monsters with superpowers... I mean, who wouldn't want to be a part of that?

But life didn't work out that way. One year after another, no matter how much I waited, the Earth wasn't at threat from extraterrestrials or demi-gods, and no magical schoolgirls showed up at my school. By the time I got into high school I had come to terms with the fact that if there truly was some sort of epic story happening out there in the world that I certainly wasn't a part of it. I was just an ordinary human, a bystander at most.

I started my new year as a high school student at North High. Trudging along the hill would be a pain, but I suppose it'd be good for my health to exercise every once in a while.

So I gave my speech in front of my new class 1-5, nothing too long nor too short, stating my name and a few interests (that didn't involve monster hunts) and I sat down after the mandatory applause of the class. I felt finally ready to start my life as an ordinary high school student.

And that's when I saw her. Standing up behind me, in less than thirty seconds, she managed to bring everything I just talked about putting behind me right back into focus of the plot.

"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. Graduating from East Junior High." She spoke in a voice clear and confident, or if one rephrases it, 'dignified and haughty'. "Normal humans don't interest me! If any of you are an alien, time traveller, ESPer or slider then come find me! That is all!"

The whole class would usually turn to look at the speaker anyway, but the contents of her introduction was truly enough to make probably even a few heads turn in the neighbouring classrooms.

Bringing my eyes to look at her I saw her long black hair. A beautiful face with a stern look. A pair of eyes that challenged the world, refusing to step down.

And that was it really. The class was stunned into silence, myself included. She sat down. The day continued. Other than her speech, for the rest of the day she was back to being a fairly ordinary, quiet high school girl.

However, I couldn't get over that expression she had on her face for that one brief moment. That look of defiance to whatever the universe had to throw at her. That zeal in looking for aliens, time travellers, ESPers, sliders, and who knows what else.

It was perhaps through that look alone that I was reminded... that's right. I'm probably already the male main protagonist of this story already.

* * *

It was between classes that I decided to turn around again. She sat directly behind me, making it quite convenient to just turn and chat, and I'm pretty sure just about everyone in my situation would probably have questions they wanted to ask.

"So did you really mean what you said?" was the first thing I asked.

"Mean what?" she spoke, barely looking up at me, choosing instead to stare down at her books for the next class.

"Are you really from East Junior High?" I quipped. "I'm talking about if you meant that about aliens and time-travellers."

She didn't make any attempt to hide her disdain for my unnecessary comment. "Are you an alien or time-traveller?"

Well I suppose she is serious.

"No. Unfortunately not."

Immediately she glanced away, disinterested. "Then why are you talking to me?"

You know, I could be lying just now, and you would be none the wiser. Or maybe I do know someone that's an alien, but I'm trying to see if you're safe enough to tell. Or maybe I'm actually a slider, but deliberately chose alien and time-travellers as an example first to direct your attention towards those two, which means I answered honestly when I said I wasn't an alien or time-traveller, but I'm still hiding something from you.

She glanced up at me, staring dead into my eyes. Staring for what feels like an unnecessarily long time. Or perhaps it'd be better to use the word 'scrutinise'. It was like she was trying to count the number of warts and moles I had on my face.

"Have we met somewhere before...?" she asks all of a sudden.

Who knows? Maybe I met you some time in the past, but it's the future me that's met you, which means I don't know of it yet. That just goes to prove that we get to experiment with time travelling adventures, right?

"Hmph..." seemingly angry that I'm not taking her seriously, she turns back down at her workbook. "You're wasting my time."

"... Until next time." I turn back around to face forward. The next class was about to start anyway.

* * *

During the first of the athletics events Kunikida and Taniguchi came to sit by me after we'd all completed our laps around the field. They were what you could consider old-ish friends of mine. I didn't have anything against them sitting around me, at least.

"You were trying to talk to Suzumiya earlier, weren't you?" Taniguchi asks. I nod in response. "Well, if you're interested in her then you really should just drop it. I was in her class for three years in junior high, so you can trust me when I tell you that she is one weird girl."

You don't say.

"Actually, Kyon seems to have a thing for weird girls," Kunikida said. "There was this weird girl in our junior high that he was always with as well."

Don't go around spreading rumours about me. You're ruining my good name. And speaking of names, can you use my actual name?

"Heh?" Taniguchi gave it some thought. Why can't he put the same effort of thought into more useful things? "Well, now that I think about it you might actually get along with Suzumiya. I mean, didn't you say Kyon did a few weird things in middle school himself?"

"Yeah," Kunikida agreed. "There was this one time Kyon ended up getting in trouble for drawing a weird sort of crop circle on our track field."

Please don't bring up such old stories.

"Yeah, sounds like you and Suzumiya are made for each other," Taniguchi said, patting me on the shoulder. "But as your friend, Kyon, I should still issue you a warning."

And my nickname has stuck again.

"Suzumiya may have a pretty face and top notch grades but she was always dark and grim. It was hard to get her to speak for more than a few words at a time, and she usually avoids everyone. She's always constantly looking down on other people like she's so high and mighty. You also have to steer a fair bit clear of her, lest she breaks. If you're still into that sort of thing you can try ask her out; she never turns anyone down, but nobody lasted more than a week. The shortest lasted only five minutes."

Five minutes eh?

Kunikida and I spend a while looking at Taniguchi, before he starts to turn slightly red.

"What are you two looking at? It wasn't me! I was just saying." He decided to change the topic. "Anyway... if you want to go for a girl with looks, grades, good health and a nice rack to boot then you should look at Asakura Ryouko in our class. AA plus in my books."

By 'books' Taniguchi refers to a list of all the first year girls of our high school, ranked from A grade down in attractiveness. He's memorised the names and classes of everyone in the A grade. Almost makes me question our friendship.

I turn to glance at Asakura Ryouko, who was running on the field; a clear first amongst her peers, running without so much as breaking a sweat, but not running so far ahead as to discourage the rest of the class. I'm sure she's actually holding back for her friends, which is another reason to warrant a Taniguchi AA+ certification. Good looks, good grades, good at athletics and yet also a good personality, like a perfect angel descending from the heavens. Ever so popular, with a friend circle that may as well encompass the whole class. Something tells me she's going to end up as our class representative really soon.

Compare and contrast to Suzumiya Haruhi, who wasn't present, apparently boycotting PE class. Pretty and intelligent indeed, always finishing in class before the teacher even started, but grim, asocial, and with interests too narrow for people to crack into.

Really, the comparison was obvious. Any regular person would choose Asakura any day. Of course, if it was Taniguchi he'd probably end up not getting a choice with either of these girls, even on the best of days.

* * *

And then there were the oddities that distanced Haruhi further.

First, she would change her hair style every day, with an increase of tails and ties every day of the week, and resetting to zero on Monday. Either this had to be a ritual of some sort or it was just an attempt at grabbing attention, to which she certainly has succeeded.

Second, for PE classes 1-5 and 1-6 would have combined P-E sessions, all the girls getting changed in 1-5 and the boys change in 1-6. However, every time the boys from our class got up to go over to 1-6 Haruhi would stand up with us. At first it seemed like she was going to class 1-6 to get changed with us, but she would instead just pick up her bag and leave the building to go somewhere. Nobody really tried to stop her, not even the staff, but it was certainly shocking at first. After a while, though, I figured out that this pattern had a fairly legitimate reason.

Third, at the end of every school day she would be the first to march right out the door. I thought at first that she was in a hurry to get home to test a homemade satellite or something, but it turns out that she was joining a new club at the school every day, and dropping it the next. The sewing club, the tea ceremony club, the occult club, astronomy club, you name it. I only find out half of those clubs exist because of her constant 'join-quit' pattern.

I turn back to the girl behind me one morning.

"So are they receiving your coded messages yet?" I ask.

Shooting me a glare as though I had just asked to see under her skirt, she asks, "Whatever are you talking about?"

I point to the braids that make up her hair that day. "You know. The coded messages to the underground sect. Why else would you be changing your hair in a pattern every day?"

"I don't enjoy being made fun of..." she once again turned away. "There is no underground sect."

Pity. I would've wanted to meet them. Truly.

"Well then why do you change your hair every day?"

"... When did you notice?"

Hmm... just now, I suppose.

"You and your sarcastic answers..." she places her chin on her palm, annoyed. "Every day should be a new start... that's all."

That sounds remarkably more normal than what I was expecting.

"And what makes you think I'm not normal?" she counters.

I'm not even sure if that's a rhetorical question.

"Just so you know," I added in as I turned back around, not sure whether she was listening or not, "all that hair makes you look a bit glum. If you cut it short you might seem a bit more lively."

Honestly, though, I did think her long hair was very eye-catching, and it would be a pity to let it go, but I felt her getting a hair cut might be good for her.

"I never asked for your input."

And with that the conversation ended.

The following day her hair was cut to a mediocre shoulder length. When I asked her about it she refused to answer.

* * *

This soon became a daily thing, our brief conversations. Before and between classes (since she disappears during lunch break) I would regularly just turn to have a chat about something or other about what it is she's doing.

"Allow me a wild guess when I say that you haven't found a single alien, time traveller, ESPer or slider in any of the clubs you joined," I'd say as I turn around.

"Not even one," she says with irritation saturated in her voice like a child spills more chocolate powder in their milk than soluble. "You'd think that in a high school this big you could find at least someone that's out of line, but no. None. Zero."

Yeah, and high school is supposed to be the time when all the exciting things in life happen, at least in manga and anime.

But maybe you're limiting yourself a bit much. Maybe you should also look out a bit for shape-shifters, ghosts and wizards. If it helps I can help you check through some of the clubs. You take charge of all the arts clubs and I'll take on the sports clubs, how does that sound?

"Don't bother," she says, immediately shooting down my most generous offer. "They're probably all the same. I'm done searching through the clubs. You probably wouldn't search as thoroughly as I do anyway."

Well my ego is a little bit insulted at that.

"I suppose you're just operating by the saying 'If you want something done right you have to do it yourself' or something along those lines then?"

"..." she says nothing beyond getting out her books for the next class.

And once again the conversation ends.

* * *

And an excerpt from another conversation.

"Say, Haruhi," I turn to glance at her.

"I never thought we were on a first name basis," she replied, staring blankly at a pen she spun in her hand (with so much skill it makes one wonder if she entered professional pen-spinning competitions).

"Oh come now, don't be so cold," I say with a wry smile. "And I was about to ask if you'd like to go out."

Her pen spinning smacks to a halt, as she glances at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What brought that out all of a sudden?" she asked with a healthy degree of scepticism.

"Would it help if I said I was from the future?"

She sighs, putting her pen back in her pencil case. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you seriously..."

I let out a small laugh at that. "I'm just checking to see if it was true if you really said 'yes' to anyone that asked you out. Good to know you aren't as naive as I've been told."

There was a bit of a pause, before Haruhi responded.

"... I used to."

"And was Taniguchi the guy who only lasted five minutes?"

"For both my sake and his I refuse to answer."

"That's good as a yes," I say with a satisfied grin. "So why did you never turn them down?"

"I was looking for someone," was her answer.

Ah. Again a surprisingly normal answer. Looking for a certain someone in your life, are you? That's usually the point of courtship.

"I meant literally. I was looking for someone."

Was this person an alien?

"... No," she said, before hesitantly adding, "at least... I don't think so..."

When then you're correct in thinking that way.

She shoots me a small glare.

"... Hmph..."

And as usual she turns her attention away from me, and the conversation ends.

* * *

"Alright, time to spill it," Taniguchi says as he approaches my desk during lunch. A few steps behind him was Kunikida. "What did you do?"

That's a pretty broad question. Care to narrow it down a little?

"I mean how did you get Suzumiya to talk to you like a normal person? I've never seen her talk so much in my life before."

"Actually, I'd like to find out how you did it as well," came the cheerful voice of a girl. I turned my head to see Asakura Ryouko's graceful smile. "I've tried talking to Suzumiya-san myself, but she doesn't say much in reply. Could you please teach us how to talk to her?"

It wasn't easy. I had to prepare years in advance.

Asakura's face twisted into a state of mystification, as though I told her that I recited a mantra from a foreign religion to hypnotise Haruhi. Kunikida steps in to help clear some of the confusion on her face. "Kyon often says things he doesn't mean. You shouldn't worry too much."

"Oh, I see," Asakura nodded, smiling once again. "Birds of a feather..."

Are you saying Haruhi and I are alike, and that's how we get along? Not that that's exactly false.

"Regardless, it's good to know that she's able to make friends in her class rather than spending the year alone."

Spoken like a true class representative. Which, by the way, Asakura Ryouka now holds the position of, much like I had foreseen. Unfortunately nobody was willing to bet money against me on that, so I didn't profit from my future-seeing. Everyone in the class was confident she was going to be class representative.

"Well hopefully you can help Suzumiya-san get along with the rest of the class. If I have anything I want to let her know I'll come straight to you, okay?"

And with that she left to chat with a group of the other girls.

Which left Kunikida and Taniguchi with me. The latter staring at me in envy. "Kyon, you lucky bastard..."

"I'm sorry," I retort. "I can't help that I'm so devilishly handsome and also such a smooth talker."

* * *

"Do you believe in fate?" I ask, sitting in my new seat next to the window, to the girl behind me, sitting in her equally new seat as she stared out the window into the afternoon sun.

"... Not particularly."

"Ah, then perhaps this is a result of divine intervention! Or better yet... the power of love that binds the two of us."

Haruhi turns away from the wonderful weather outside to glare at me. "Are you quite done yet?"

"Nowhere near," I smirk. "From here onwards I shall be able to see my princess every morning 'till the end of school."

"Prince charming you are..." she says, turning to watch a pair of swallows fly past.

Despite the odds of a seating rearrangement, she continues to sit in the seat behind me. And so our regular routine of me speaking to her before every class continued.

* * *

And then the routine was interrupted.

Getting up the hill as per usual in the morning was tiring, so by the time I got to class I just plunked my bag onto my chair and slumped into it with a sigh, finally relieved of the physical effort of working against gravity. Only just as I recover, though, I suddenly feel a light, yet somehow firm tap on my shoulder, which nearly caused me to jolt in surprise.

Naturally, I sat up and turned in the direction of the tap. It surprised me in part because the direction was the same direction of Haruhi, whom I'd come to see as a sort of dark-aura behind me that haunts me as a not-really-malevalent-spirit.

But when I turn to look I am instead confronted with the sight of an angel, with a halo and everything, such that I couldn't help but gawk with my mouth wide open.

Black hair cut to shoulder length, a golden ribbon, beautifully smooth and pale skin, a slender build... all that I was expecting. Even the reflection of light through the window which seemed to illuminate into a glowing aura around her was something I was used to in the morning and afternoon. But what really made the change was the look on her face... this expression, how do I describe it!?

Her eyes shone like the full moon's reflection shimmering on the calm waves of the night. Her lips were curling up in a smile as warm as fresh _koicha_ on a chilly day. It was a smile that was modest, but it barely concealed the excitement that she truly felt on the inside (and true to that her smile was widening by the second).

"I have it...!" she whispers to me enthusiastically. "I should have thought of this before...!"

Recovering just a little from my initial shock of seeing such a drastic change in attitude, I asked, "I'm sorry, can you clarify on what exactly it is that you're talking about?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? If I want something done right I have to do it myself!"

Ah, I did say something along those lines, yes.

"So I will! I'll create one myself!"

"A time machine?"

"What...? No, of course not. Don't be silly. I'll make a club, of course!"

Oh, I suppose that certainly is an exciting idea. Good for you, Haruhi. I truly feel happy for you.

Her smile soon becomes her usual frown. "Are you still being sarcastic...?"

No, really. It sounds like a great idea. If you'd like you can bounce any further ideas off of me. Who knows? Maybe I can land a position in the club. Chief Executive Vice President Emperor of the Universe sounds like something I'd put on my _curriculum vitae._

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" she says, lightly smacking my head with her workbook. Nonetheless, the smile returns to her face. "Well... class is starting soon. I'll get back to you as soon as I sort out the details!"

And with that she takes out a small pad of paper, independent of her class workbooks, and starts brainstorming whatever it is that she's thinking through her head. Her expression ceases to be that of a smile, and seemingly returns to a scowl, though upon closer inspection is just Haruhi being deep in thought. It's a pity I didn't take a picture of the smile while it lasted, really.

As I turn back to the front, though, I notice that the whole class has turned silent, and all eyes were upon me as though I was Perseus victoriously holding the head of Medusa. A look of both shock, amazement, and lack of comprehension.

Oh, yeah. That's right. None of them have even been able to get more than two sentences from Haruhi, so they're probably more surprised than I am right now. Taniguchi in particular stares unmoving like he really was a stone statue of a man that had beheld a gorgon.

Well I hope they don't expect me to do it whatever it is that I just did a second time, because I honestly don't know how I pulled it off.

* * *

The bell rung for the end of school, and as I started to pack away my books and pencils into my bag I couldn't help but feel there was something of an overload of excitement from behind me, with Haruhi barely able to pounce up from her seat. With this in mind sped up my packing pace, lest she suffers a seizure or a heart attack from all the excitement.

"Come on let's go!" she says, instantly dragging her bag up with a flourish and marching off ahead as soon as I stand up.

On the one hand her new-found energy is a little worrying to me. On the other, her excitement is a little bit contagious, and I find myself quite refreshed by the change.

We marched in quick pace over to the old building with the smaller clubs, up to the second floor, before coming to a halt at a door.

"Phew!" Haruhi's smile continued to beam with delight and excitement, even as she took in a few deep breathes, evidently trying to calm herself down. "Here we are!" she said, as she opened the door. "This is where I plan to start the new club!"

It wasn't exactly the most spacious of rooms, but that's all one can expect from the old building. It was helped by the fact that there were few contents in the room, allowing for more breathing space. However...

"I thought you said the room was unoccupied," I said as I stared at the _Literature Club_ label above my head.

"It is pretty much unoccupied," Haruhi responded.

I look inside the room, before whispering to Haruhi. "Then why is there still a girl inside?"

This seemed to take Haruhi by surprise, as she glances from me then into the room, before looking at me again, for a moment having not noticed that anyone was in this room at all.

"Oh, a regular club needs five members or more to start... and all Literature club members graduated last year," she explains. "So it's an empty room now."

And the one girl on the inside?

Haruhi takes a hesitant pause, staring at her shoes and shifting awkwardly like a child being asked if they ate the last cookie in the jar. "Well... I rounded down... so..." she pouts, "we just have to ask for permission from one person... so it's the same thing really."

Hardly.

I turn to look at the girl from the Literature Club room.

She had short hair and glasses, and amazingly, she had paler skin and a smaller frame than Haruhi. She originally started seated in a small foldable steel chair with a book in her lap, but in the time Haruhi and I had spent whispering she had stood up and placed her book back to the shelf, and was walking toward us.

"Can I help you?"

She asked us with a clinical voice. In fact, she seemed less like a Literature Club member and much more like a librarian dealing with people constantly gossiping in the library. At the very least, one couldn't get a sense of warmth or welcoming from the girl, despite her otherwise doll-like appearance.

Not exactly a good start.

I turn to Haruhi, about to ask "Well, what now?" before I notice that she's staring back at me expectantly.

What? You want _me_ to do the talking? Aren't you the one who was making the club? Didn't you just say that I was right when I said _'if you want something done right you have to do it yourself'_?

She glances away from me, seemingly disappointed that I'm not co-operating as much as she'd hoped. Well, she has to start from somewhere.

"Hello, I'm Suzumiya Haruhi, and this is Kyon," she says, introducing me on my behalf.

Wait a minute... since when did _you_ start calling me by that nickname?

Well... I suppose I should have done my introduction myself. Karma.

"First year, Nagato Yuki," the Literature Club girl responded, with something of a small bow. "It's a pleasure." The expression on her face (or lack thereof) showed little such pleasure.

"You may remember me having joined this club a while back," Haruhi continued, not mentioning that she dropped it the next day. "Currently, though, we need to use this room afterschool from now on. Are we permitted to do that?"

Nagato Yuki took a pause, before turning away from us, and trotting over to the bookshelf.

_What is she...?_

She pulls, from between a few books on the top shelf (it was a little bit amusing watching the short girl struggle to reach at the top shelf, even standing at the tip of her toes and visible shaking under the strain) a few pages of paper, and then walks back over to us, handing us each a page.

Taking the page in hand I glanced at the title.

_Literature Club Entry form._

"Ah... no," Haruhi said with a polite smile, "it's not that we're joining the literature club. It's just that we need to borrow the room for a while."

There was the barest hint of a change in expression on Nagato Yuki's poker face as her eyebrows barely inched upwards.

Is that her confused expression? Or was that just an illusion?

"What she means," I try to explain, "is that we want to use the literature club room without joining. You see, we're trying to start a new club, but we need a gather point, which we don't have yet because our club hasn't actually started."

Again, the girl barely responds but for the smallest, indescribable movements in her face.

Slowly, I begin to hear creaking. Just as I turn to look at the source of the noise it ends with a _'Slam. Click.'_

"Ah... she shut the door in our faces..." I narrate. Turning to Haruhi I can't help but add sardonically, "Something tells me that's a 'no'."

"Oh come on..." Haruhi steps forward, scowling far worse than I've seen her scowl before. Or perhaps it's just that I've seen her smiling that the change back allows for greater contrast. Haruhi starts knocking on the door, and speaking in her clear, firm voice. "Open up. Come on. Please open up. We can talk this over."

"...I have nothing to say to you..." comes the muffled reply from the impassive voice on the inside.

Well, looking at it from Nagato's perspective I can understand why she'd slam the door on us. First Haruhi shows up in her club of just one person and leaves the very next day, and now we show up demanding that we can use her room without joining her club as we make our own. From a practical standpoint she has very little to gain, and she may easily lose her peace and quiet. More than that, it must seem to her that we're nothing more than your normal high school bullies picking on lone individuals.

"Open the door, please!" Haruhi gradually starts to switch from an authoritative tone to a shout, and her volume is gradually increasing. "Open up! Please just hear us out a while longer!"

"Okay, that's enough Haruhi," I take hold of her hand to stop her from banging on the door any further. "You really have to calm down. Take a breather."

It was only as I say this that I notice how red her cheeks have become (and likely she notices as well). Thankfully, Haruhi is rational enough to heed my advice, and she starts taking deep breathes as she cools herself off. In the meantime, I take her place, stepping forward.

Lightly, much lighter than Haruhi, I knock twice on the door. "Hey... Nagato-san?"

Silence.

Well, it's not like she'd have jumped out the window, so unless she can teleport then she's still inside.

"Look, I know we're making an outrageous request, but can you please just help us out on this one? We promise we won't be any bit of a hassle."

No response.

"It's not like we're going to steal the clubroom or anything. We just need to use it as a temporary base of operations while we try to work towards making an actual club, right Haruhi?" I glance at Haruhi beside me, who only nods as she's still trying to do breathing exercises. "And as the rightful owner of the Literature Clubroom you get the right to kick us out any time you think we're getting too annoying. Does that sound fair?"

Still no response.

"Well how about this then?" I change my posture and tone, as well as my negotiation tactic. "If you let us use the clubroom we'll also sign these forms and join the Literature Club." Haruhi starts to make a protest, but soon drops it as she realises that it's probably our best barter chip. "I'm sure the Literature Club is short on members, right? If you only have one person then the student council might just decide to cut the Literature Club off the register. I'm sure you know this, which is why you gave us these forms at all."

That last line was a bluff, because I honestly don't know if that's why she gave us these forms, but at least that's what I deduced. There's still no response, but I can hear slight shuffling as she starts to consider the option.

"Besides..." I say, trying to just push her a little further over the edge. "I'm not sure about you, but I think it's nice to have some people around, sometimes. Thinking of you always being alone in that room all the time seems just a little bit sad."

"..."

_Click._

Slowly the door creaks open again, and we see Nagato Yuki's poker face once more. From what I can guess is her facial expression, though, she seems in some sort of... mixed feeling state. Overall, she seems still unhappy about us entering the room at all.

"Fine..." she says, closing her eyes. "You can use the room."

"Really?" Haruhi's face once again lit up, faster than any lightbulb, throwing away all the effort of her prior breathing exercises. "Yes! Oh thank you so much!"

I can't help but smile in relief a little myself. "Thanks, Nagato. We owe you one."

To our gratitude she gave no response. She merely turned back to her chair and continued to read in silence.

Hopefully we can find a way to warm her up to the world the way Haruhi is doing now. For the time being, though, I'm satisfied with the results I've gotten so far.

"It's settled, then!" Haruhi says, standing with a look and pose of pride that none of our classmates would believe she'd make. "From now on we will meet in this room every day after class!"

* * *

And so we've started on our arduous journey of making a club. A clubroom, even a temporary one, was a great leap forward for such a project.

Unfortunately, we were far from going through with the other requirements of making a club. We were still three members short, and I highly doubted that we could convince Nagato to join whatever sort of club we were making without considerable effort. The paperwork wasn't going anywhere either, since Haruhi insisted on taking over getting that done as well. One starts to get the feeling like she really is trying to do the whole thing herself, and while it's great that she's working towards independence it's a bit worrying that she may be straining herself a bit too much.

We don't want her collapsing because she's overworking herself. After all, she's juggling both the creation of the new club as _well_ as keeping at the top of the class, and I'll bet she still keeps an eye out for the supernatural whenever she can as well.

She somehow manages to make progress, though, when the following day after the schoolbell rings she taps me over the shoulder and whispers, "I found a new potential club member. I'll meet you in the clubroom."

She then walks off at a brisk pace with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Ah... she's already calling it 'the clubroom' instead of 'the literature clubroom'.

* * *

By the time I got into the room Nagato Yuki was already inside, sitting in the same chair, reading a book.

"Yoh," I greet her. She gives a look up as a response, before just returning to reading.

"What are you reading?"

There is a small pause, before the girl raises the book to show me the cover. It seems to be some sort of foreign sci-fi novel.

"Is it interesting?"

Another pause, as she pushes her glasses effortlessly, turning about a degree further away from me.

"It's unique..."

"Which part?"

"... All of it."

"So I take it that you like to read?"

And with that the book slams shut, and Nagato Yuki looks back up at me with her cold, dead gaze. Once again, I get reminded of a librarian glaring at me for talking in the library.

I see she still wants absolutely nothing to do with me.

"I'm just trying to be friendly. I'll be quiet now."

I turn away, trying to stare at the bookshelf while noting the girl's movements in my peripheral vision. It takes something near of ten seconds before she seems satisfied that I will no longer interrupt her, and she goes back to her reading. But not before turning her chair in the opposite direction.

_Man... talk about passive aggressive..._

I put my bag on my desk and sit myself down on one of the steel chairs.

Silence.

Well, Haruhi seems to be taking her time. I might as well try and pick out a book. I hope Nagato doesn't mind too much.

* * *

I get about a couple of chapters into a sci-fi book set in the future where a United Earth is training young boys to embark on a counter-invasion against hive-minded ant-like aliens when I finally hear some sort of ruckus happening in the hallway. It sounded like a fair struggle indeed, and somehow I could feel that that was probably Haruhi and the 'potential new club member'.

"No!" I could hear the cry of a sweet but terrified girl. "Let me go! Where are you taking me!"

Standing up I open the door and look into the hallway, and I see Haruhi literally pulling and dragging a girl in our direction.

Glancing in my direction she gave a mischievous smile."A little help please?"

You want me to help you drag a girl into a room? I don't see any problem with that at all. Why would I possibly refuse to do that?

I could feel that Nagato, who had done her best to pretend I didn't exist up to this point, was peering over my shoulder, trying to figure out what the commotion was.

Yeah, remember how I said yesterday that we'd stay quiet and not disturb you? I think I take it back now.

The girl Haruhi is trying to abduct manages to wrestle herself free for a second, but Haruhi shoots at her with surprising speed, catching the girl before she can so much as start to run.

"Just hurry up! I can't keep this up forever!"

_Sigh._

I jog over to Haruhi and the abductee, and shamelessly grab hold of the abductee's shoulders. "Do excuse me, ma'am," I say, trying to at least retain some degree of civility while I barbarously drag her towards into our den. The girl tried valiantly to break free, but alas, the princess couldn't overpower the dragon that the witch had summoned.

As I pulled the girl into the clubroom, Nagato takes several steps back, pressing herself against a wall with what seems to be the most expression I've seen on her face since yesterday. She had the sort of expression one would have when one drops their food onto the floor; a kind of temporary state of incomprehension as well as disappointment. That's how I would describe it.

As for Haruhi behind me, she shut the door as soon as we entered the room, letting out a loud an unladylike sigh.

"Sorry I took so long..." she said with a small grin. "As you can see, it was a struggle."

Well, 'if there is no struggle, there is no progress', so says Frederick Douglass.

"W-w-where am I...?" the girl asks. "Why did you bring me here...?"

I was about to try and formulate an answer when suddenly I see...

My! What a beauty!

She had a small body and face that one could take her to be an elementary school student. She had brown, curled hair, and large-round, innocent eyes, and an aura that made me (and most likely, any man or person in general) want to protect her. If this was the face Helen that launched a thousand ships to besiege Troy, then I must say such a war was totally justified!

Haruhi, having straightened back up, had turned to lock the door behind her.

"W-why are you locking the door!?" the beautiful fairy girl sobbed, all but petrified.

"Quiet." Haruhi commanded in such a tone that the girl was stunned into silence.

Turning back to look at me, she pointed at the girl. "This... is Asahina Mikuru-chan."

Oh, so you did enough research to know her name?

"Of course. I saw her daydreaming in a second year classroom and I just knew she'd be a perfect fit in the club."

I don't question your judgment but... "How can you be so sure of her perfect fit?"

"Don't you think she's cute?"

Okay. So we _are_ on the same page.

Cute. Good looking. Needs to be protected. That's all she needs right?

"Oh, that's not all..." Haruhi purred with a sly smile as she approached Asahina Mikuru-senpai from behind.

Ah...? What are you doin...?

"Kyaaaaa!"

Asahina's scream instantly awoken me to the nature of the action.

"She's so small, yet her breasts are so big! A cute face and large breasts means double the appeal, right?"

_Oh_ _yeah_...

Gah! What am I thinking? I am being bewitched by Haruhi's acts of...

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm enjoying this as much as she is. I continue staring, a dumbfounded expression frozen on my face. All I can do is give my silent approval, a thumbs up, and try to appease my conscience when this is all over.

"Kyaaa! Pervert!" Asahina screamed even louder when I gave my thumbs up, grabbing Haruhi's hands and throwing them off her breasts.

She's right. We're perverts.

"Oh," Haruhi looked with mild disappointment. "Shows over. Time to get back to work I suppose."

Such a pity.

"Well, now that we've all gathered here," Haruhi clears her throat a few times. For half a minute.

In that half a minute the rest of us all remain in our silent positions: Both Asahina and Nagato are each pressed against a wall, dreading whatever it is Haruhi had planned next, and I just patiently sat into a chair, waiting for the next move.

Haruhi put her clicked her heels against one another, stood upright, clapped her hands together, and bowed at a full right angle. "Please join our club!"

Bam.

Evidently, Asahina-senpai was not expecting that. It took her ten seconds to so much as muster an '...eh?' of confusion.

"Please! We need five members in a club, so we're currently really desperate for members!" Haruhi begged.

I really didn't know she was so okay with shaming or lowering herself like this just to get the club started.

Understandably Asahina remained hesitant, and still a bit frightened. The sudden switch from being in a position of being a victim to suddenly being begged must be quite hard for her to comprehend. "I... err... that's not..."

"Please...! Just join...!"

Nagato, I notice after a glance, is (probably) equally surprised. Only moments ago I was sure she was about to kick us out of the room.

"Err... I'm already part of the calligraphy club... so..."

"It doesn't matter...! Please... just joining is enough...!"

Ah, I can't stand to watch this any longer.

"Hey, Asahina-senpai," I call, trying to be as polite as I can. The girl lets out a quiet whimper as she turns to look at me, once again ready to get into fight-or-flight mode. "I know this sounds really crazy. We drag you here without introduction, and then suddenly demand that you join our club..."

No, scratch that. It doesn't sound crazy. It certainly _is_ crazy. Downright insane, almost. Any other person would have probably called the police by now.

"But you see... that's just how desperate we are." It's also just Haruhi's standard procedure, I suppose. "I know you shouldn't have any reason to join, considering you don't even know our names, but..."

I clap my hands together, and like Haruhi, I bow at a full right angle.

"Please."

"..."

Silence.

I daren't look up, lest it adversely affects our attempts to convince her to join. Nonetheless, with each passing moment I feel more and more tense. I can hear my heart pounding heavily in my chest, and it felt like it was getting louder. I'm sure Haruhi's in much the same situation. Am I holding my breath? I hope I don't pass out. Or at the very least, I hope I last longer than Haruhi in a breath holding competition.

"... Okay..."

I felt like my heart skipped a beat. Right there.

Both Haruhi and I glance up, astonished that our ploy had somehow succeeded. Was she lying? Was that a sarcastic 'okay'?

Looking at Asahina's face though... she was smiling. A little uncertainly, yes, but nonetheless, she was smiling. There was something truly mature in that smile of hers, like one would expect from an older sister or something.

"R... really?" Haruhi asked in little more than a whisper, still not fully believing that it worked.

"Y... yeah... I mean... I suppose since I am your senpai, I should try to act reliable..." she giggled quietly to herself. "It's the first time anyone has looked up to me before... so... I'll join. But... I probably won't be around a lot, since I still have calligraphy club activities..."

I let out a huge sigh of relief and satisfaction. "Thank goodness..."

We are now another step forward.

"Unfortunately I don't really know what the Literature Club does, though..."

"We aren't actually the Literature Club," Haruhi clarified, still smiling, elated that Asahina-san had promised to join.

Asahina-san, for her part, was quite puzzled, so I explained.

"Yeah, we're actually trying to start a new club. Nagato Yuki-san over here," I gesture towards Nagato, "is the real Literature Club member. She has been so kind to us in letting us borrow this room temporarily for preparatory activities."

I'm putting in a good word for Nagato to show that we aren't a group of ungrateful bastards. Honestly, it was truly kind of her to let us use this room, and not kick us out just now. Nagato herself gave a little bow to Asahina: our senpai is her senpai, after all.

"Oh... I see..." Asahina said, smiling in a state of half-understanding. To her we must just seem like a group of exciting, odd, cute _kohais_.

"We don't really even know what to name our club yet, so..."

"That's not a problem!" Haruhi butt in. "Because I just came up with one!"

"About time..." I mutter. "Let's hear it."

Afterwards came a long process, mostly a debate between Haruhi and myself.

Originally she had wanted to name it "Signaling towards all Over the World the Significance of Trust and Faith Association."

But unfortunately we were yet to become an association, and the above was a bit too much of a mouthful, so we managed to abbreviate it.

"The SOS brigade!"

Haruhi said that with a glorified pose, and I provided congratulatory applause in the background.

Asahina smiled, still confused but gradually seeing us as less of a threat and more as a source of amusement, she joined in the applaud, clapping politely, if only to play along with us.

Nagato merely shook her head, sitting back in her chair to read her book. Really, she was just an outsider to all this, still, but the fact that she is still putting up with us is good enough to stand as _de facto_ lack of disapproval, and through power of double negatives, approval.

We are now two steps closer to realising our dream of making a club.

"Now we only need one more person, then we'll have enough members to apply as an official club!" Haruhi exclaimed. Interesting that she's already starting to count Nagato as having agreed to being a member. Maybe we shouldn't be pushing our luck just yet. "So. Any ideas who we should get next?"

That's a good question. Next we should try and pressgang a girl from a junior high school or even elementary school to complete the set. That's how visual novel harems work, right?

"Tch. Not taking things seriously as usual," Haruhi shakes her head. "I wonder why I bother asking you at all."

Really? I thought it was a fairly valid suggestion.

"What about a transfer student then?" I offer.

"What about it?"

"Transfer students are always interesting, aren't they? Even in non-paranormal contexts they stir up excitement."

Haruhi grimaced for a moment. "Heh... I suppose... but it'd be too hard to find one if they don't conveniently show up."

"Oh, but they always do," I say decisively. "Trust me. Every high school setting will have a transfer student with some amazing background. You'll see."

Haruhi continued to mull it in her head for a while. "Al-right. Next is a mysterious transfer student." Glancing at Nagato who was ignoring us and Asahina-san who was just smiling in amusement she said, "If there aren't any objections then that concludes this day's meeting. Dismissed!"

* * *

Word had caught on by that time that Haruhi and I were co-conspirers in some plot or other. I'm not usually one for rumours but in this instance it was pointless to dispel a rumour that was actually a known truth.

"Are you actually dating Suzumiya?" Taniguchi would ask. "I thought I'd warned you against that."

Like I said, I can't help it if women are naturally attracted to me. I like to see it more as a blessing than curse, though.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Kyon," Taniguchi rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like I had my eyes on someone as depressing as Suzumiya anyway."

"Actually, Suzumiya-san seems to be a lot more cheerful these days," Kunikida noted. "Ever since that first day when she started smiling."

"Would you mind telling us all how you achieved that?" Asakura Ryouko says, butting her way into the conversation. Well... 'butting in' is a bit harsh. And I'm sure Taniguchi and Kunikida don't mind an opportunity to be talking to the most popular girl in our class. I know I'm fine with it. "I've been trying to talk to her since that day but she still ignores everyone else in the class."

Have you tried to recite ancient Scandinavian prayers to the god Tyr?

Asakura furrowed her eyebrows at that, still trying to smile, as though she were told a joke she didn't quite understand. "Ah... I guess I haven't tried that, no. But it does tell me how you two get along so well."

Maybe. Maybe not.

"I also hear that you've been adding Nagato-san from the Literature Club in your... activities," she added.

And exactly who told you that?

Asakura gave a girlish giggle. "Oh, you have your ways, and I have mine. My point is that I'd like to ask that you also try to help open her up a little too. She's a little lost in her own world, sometimes, owing to her lifestyle. She may seem cold but she's really just sensitive. But oh, do try not to do anything too exhilarating ."

I suppose we can try. And I wouldn't worry about us doing anything too straining. I'll know to stop before that point.

With a nod of satisfaction our charming and responsible class representative turns to consult the next group of students.

Turning back to look at Kunikida and Taniguchi I notice the latter is once again eying me in jealousy.

Ah... that's right. Nagato ranks as an A- on his first year girls list, doesn't she? Yeah, I forgot to tell him that we press ganged her into our shenanigans.

Well if this is how he reacts to finding out Nagato's one of our hostages then I suppose I'll keep the fact that Asahina-san has willingly joined (if only in name) a secret.

* * *

As class came to an end Haruhi and I made our way to what was still officially the Literature Clubroom. And by 'made our way' I mean that we were just short of racing. What started as a brisk walk in an effort to be a step ahead ended up as a full on sprint to get to the clubroom first.

"Ha! I got here first!" Haruhi said, slamming the door open just a moment before I could. It's always surprising how much energy she has in her. Damn... I really should stop underestimating this girl!

"You only got here first because I went easy on you," I say. Not in _complete_ honesty, perhaps. "If I had taken my final form..."

"Tch... sore loser..." Haruhi said, pulling out a chair to sit down. I do likewise. It was certainly tiring to suddenly break into a run like that.

"Hey Nagato," I say, raising my hand to greet the girl who was already reading in the room before our arrival. She'd taken the time to glance up at us as we barged in, but she turned back to reading, not returning the greeting.

_Exactly how does Asakura want us to open her up?_ I ask myself.

Turning around to look... as I thought.

"Asahina-san isn't here," I state. I wasn't expecting her to show up, since she really had no reason to, but nonetheless I felt a little disappointed.

"Yeah..." Haruhi answered in a soft, quiet voice. As though she were still recovering from a severe fever. "I asked her at lunch today. She said she had Calligraphy Club activities, so she can't make it today."

_Or the next day..._ I could almost hear from the girl's tone. _Or the next..._

Still. Progress has been made, right? At least we're getting enough people to fulfill the member requirements. We have a temporary meeting place, and we've come up with a name. We should probably start on the paperwork, right?

"Yeah. Probably." Haruhi sighed, pulling out the club registry form from her bag, along with her pencil case.

It took less than two minutes for her to fill out the club name and a list of members so far. The only challenge (if you could call it that) was when Haruhi turned to ask Nagato if she were okay with us putting her name on the form, to which Nagato answered, "Do as you please," in an irritated tone.

And that was that.

Silence reigned, but for Nagato's occasional page flip, or distant sounds of the sports clubs. Haruhi just stared out the window. Not in her usual face of displeasure that she had in class, nor the bright smile that she'd developed as of recent. More the kind of stare that one has when they stare and watch leaves move with the breeze.

Tranquility in this room that would even calm the atmosphere of Venus.

Complete peace.

...

"Do you think Asahina-san would look good in a bunny outfit?"

I said it as a hypothetical, of course. I didn't actually intend for anyone to force her into a bunny suit, since that would be plain mad.

Haruhi breaks from her trance and turns to look at me, mortified at the audacious question. Her mouth drops as she stutters in her attempt to respond. Even Nagato's mouth drops half-open, her head lifting and she squints through her glasses to stare at me in shock.

"Wh... wha...?" was all Haruhi could say.

"You know. Skin tight. Net stockings. Bunny ears and tail." I'm probably elaborating more than I should. They probably both know what a bunny outfit is. "How do you think Asahina-san would look in one?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haruhi said, glancing away in annoyance.

I shrug. "Well I'm sure you'd look good in one."

And now her face is going red.

"Hmph! Pervert!" she said, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Okay, point taken." I say, nodding, pretending for a moment to be serious and contemplative. "Then what about a maid outfit?"

Haruhi shakes her head again. "Why are you asking these questions?" she says. However, the surprise factor is starting to take its toll, and an amused grin is creeping onto her face. _Don't think of an elephant_, one could say. "Really, though... a maid outfit probably suits her more."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Yeah..." Haruhi leans back in her chair a little. "Bunny outfits go better with a sexier appeal." She ponders for a second. "Like... Asakura, maybe."

Hmm... Asakura in a bunny outfit. That's not bad.

Nagato shakes her head, sighing, unamused by our conversation involving our mutual acquaintance.

Well said mutual acquaintance said she wanted us to include you, so don't act like you aren't associated.

"What about Nagato?" I ask, fishing her into our topic against her will. She glares up at me as I mention her name, but I deliberately ignore it. Haruhi turns to glance at the girl, eying her up like a professional fashion designer.

"I can't imagine her in a bunny outfit," Haruhi sighs, shaking her head.

"And a maid outfit?"

"That wouldn't be too bad. Or maybe goth-loli."

"Yeah, she does suit darker colours."

"Oh, what about this?" Haruhi leans forward, grinning. "Nagato in a witch outfit! With a hat and cape and wand and everything!"

That does certainly suit Nagato's weird quiescence and hostility. Though I think she could lose the glasses first.

Finally having had enough of our teasing Nagato slams her book shut with a sigh. "Can you two talk about something else?" she asks with a fair edge in her voice. It's the first thing she's said to us since yesterday.

"Heh... no fun..." Haruhi says, a little deflated.

Once again, Haruhi turns to stare out the window listlessly, and Nagato opens her book to read. Peace once again.

...

"What about me?" I ask. Both the girls turn to look at me again with slightly perplexed looks on their faces. "Do you think I'd look good in a bunny outfit?"

It took them a while to process, but Haruhi eventually succumbed to laughter, and even Nagato had to cover her face with her book.

Laughter is the best medicine, so they say.

* * *

The following day Haruhi wasn't at school, but from the day after that onwards we once again resumed a pace of making steady gains. Gains no longer meaning gains towards making a club, but rather actual material gains.

We had gotten flasks and cups, a tea pot, a radio, cooking utensils. We were basically setting up camp in Nagato's Literature Club room (which, I should mention, has now become the 'SOS Brigade' room after Haruhi slapped the name over the 'Literature Club' sign). Thankfully the ever patient Nagato continues to tolerate us, and only offers the occasional sigh or shaking of head as protest. Possibly it's because she also gets to share in on the benefits of whatever we bring in, though, so maybe she isn't as patient as I'm seeing her.

"I got a computer..." Haruhi would say, carrying what looked like a heavy set of wires and mouse and a computer tower and screen.

"Whoa! Let me get that!" I rush over towards her.

"No... I got it..."

Sure doesn't look like it.

I take the monitor off and set it on the desk before grabbing the computer tower off of her.

"I said I had it," she says, hands in her hips, somehow angry that I'm carrying a heavy load for her.

"Regardless, chivalry dictates that I carry it for you." Well played, me. Such a smooth and charismatic person I am. "Besides, it looks expensive. Wouldn't want you dropping it."

"Hmph... sexist..." she continues to look displeased as I set the computer down, and start to set up the wires.

"Honestly though. Where did you get this computer?"

"Oh, Yuki said she'd pay for most of it if I could find a way to connect it to the internet, and assuming that it's officially counted as a Literature Club item." She then leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I couldn't tell at first, but she's actually really loaded."

Really? Nagato was willing to pay for a computer at your request?

Thinking about it, though, maybe she was planning to buy one at the start but couldn't figure out a way to get cables over. Which brings about the question of how you're going to get said cables over.

Haruhi then smiled, waving her finger and going _tsk, tsk, tsk._ "One has to think ahead, Kyon. I asked if we could borrow the network speed from the computer club next door. They'll be setting the cables today."

And exactly why did they agree to do that?

"It took a bit of convincing, but Mikuru-chan had a bit of spare time today so I called her over for a favour." Haruhi said with a sly smirk. "You see? Having a cute girl makes extortion remarkably easy."

I see. I suppose no man can resist if two beautiful young girls came to their room and asked for a small favour like leaching off their internet. I'm guessing the computer club is made up primarily of male students.

"Very well. So now we have a computer and internet." I stand up, having connected all the wires and cables present, and just waiting for the computer club to add internet cables to the room. "What you want to do with it?"

"I didn't actually think that far ahead really," Haruhi admitted. Didn't you just say that you had to think ahead for these things? "Well, I suppose we could make a website and flyers for the SOS brigade."

I suppose. And just having an internet connection allows us to check updates on UFO sightings or psychic research.

I turn to look at Nagato, trying to integrate her into the conversation.

"What about you? Anything you want to do on the computer?"

She glanced up for a moment, a little surprised that I'm talking to her, but it seems she's getting more used to us now (I hope). Still, she barely looks up and her face remains stone cold and unenthusiastic.

"E-books." She said in her quiet, almost monotone voice. "Maybe write."

What else was I supposed to expect? I do wonder what kind of book she'd write though. Science-fiction? Fantasy? How about a love comedy?

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say, standing up and opening the door.

I am then confronted with the sight of half a dozen guys, over half of them wearing glasses, alongside Asahina-san, who gave a small smile and wave.

"Hey, we're from the computer club next door," said one of the guys standing in the middle. Their spokesperson or president I'm guessing. "We're here to set up the internet."

Well how kind of you. Come right on in.

The group moves in and set to work, while Asahina-san takes a seat at the table next to Haruhi. To my surprise, though, the computer club president/spokesperson moves directly to Nagato, who looked up at him with the same cold gaze that she had when we first barged into her room.

"You must be Nagato Yuki of the Literature Club right? I'm the president of the computer club next door. " He introduced himself and extended his hand for a shake, while smiling nervously. " I've actually heard quite a bit about the situation here from these two girls. It's so kind of you to allow them to use your room, even though you have so little to work with yourself. You really are a saint, Nagato-san, and everyone should strive to be more like you. We didn't know that you were in such a desperate state and despite being practically neighbours... I apologise for not having shown greater concern up until now..."

Nagato, evidently confused by the situation, looked at the Computer Club President with scepticism as she apprehensively took hold of his hand the way she would pick up a used tissue.

I turn to look at Haruhi and Asahina-san, who both sat with satisfied 'job well done' looks on their faces. "Exactly what did you do to convince them to let us borrow their internet?"

Asahina turned with a sweet smile. Literally as though she had tasted from a sweet and sour fruit flavoured lollipop. "I just did what you did the other day," she said, with a small giggle. "I told the truth in the most desperate way possible. I followed Suzumiya-san's lead, of course."

Haruhi gave a 'victory' sign with her hands, smiling triumphantly.

I see. These two girls working together are truly a force of nature to be feared.

* * *

It was in the morning before homeroom, just after I'd sat down that once again Haruhi taps my excitedly on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask, turning around to face her joyous smiling face.

"We have on...!" she says in her excited whisper. "A transfer student in class 1-9."

Oh my. Actually? How coincidental. This means we finally have enough people to apply as an official club.

Ah... I'm getting ahead of myself. The person hasn't agreed to join yet, have they? Well we'll convince them.

"So is this transfer student a guy or a girl?"

"A guy," Haruhi said. "So you can kill off your perverted fantasies."

Curses. Well, fingers crossed on it being a disguise.

"Anyway," Haruhi continued, "You go to the clubroom to bring the good news to Yuki and Mikuru-chan if she's there. I'll try to talk to her to make sure she shows up. I'll bring the transfer student as soon as I can."

Are you sure you don't need me to help out? You might have dragged Asahina-san to our room, but I'm not sure you can drag a guy to our clubroom as easily.

"Tch. Don't look down on me," she said with a scowl. "I'll bring him over for sure."

* * *

By the time I got to the clubroom Nagato was already inside, reading as usual.

"Hey Nagato," I greeted her, as I usually do. This time she did glance up and nod back, however hesitantly. _Maybe we're opening her up after all._ "Haruhi says a new student just transferred in today, so we're finally getting a fifth member."

Nagato adjusted her glasses in acknowledgement. "Meaning today will be noisy as usual..."

You know you really would make a good prophet, reading a crystal ball and everything.

"It's not hard to predict a future you dread..." she added.

Wow. I got two sentences out of her in a row. I must be on a roll today. Any other words of wisdom, O mysterious one?

Nagato shot me a glare before returning to pretending there is a wall between us.

Oh well. I'll take my new high score for now.

I decided to once again try out a book from the shelf. Which book was I reading last time again?

As I sat down with a book in hand I started to wonder to myself if Haruhi was successful in convincing both Asahina to come today and also bring the transfer student over.

"... it's right here. See? Wasn't all that far, was it?" I hear Haruhi's voice in the hallway growing nearer. It seems that she was at least successful in bringing the new student over. Opening the door with a click she smiles at me. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It took me a while to find him. Hasn't Mikuru-chan arrived yet?"

No, she hasn't.

"Oh, well she should show up later then. She said she'll try her best to make it." Haruhi spoke in a way that hinted that she would've preferred Asahina-san here now, but nonetheless pressed on. "Anyway, this is the transfer student from today. First year, ninth class."

Haruhi gestured to the young man beside her.

"Koizumi Itsuki," the guy said with a small bow. "Pleasure."

He had a skinny figure and a handsome face, but it was coupled with a lax position. He had a smile on his face but it was a 'smiling for the sake of smiling' type smile. Something one would wear on their face when a friend of a friend is introducing you to their other friend, in other words, a situation where there isn't much point in putting effort into a good impression.

"This is the SOS Brigade room," Haruhi said, before self correcting, "Well actually it's the Literature clubroom which we're borrowing. As I've said before, I'm the Commander, and Kyon here," she points to me, "is my right hand man."

Thanks for giving me such a position which I have done nothing to deserve, great commander. However, it'd be nice if you could introduce me by name just once.

Still, I remain co-operative, raising my hand and smiling. "Yoh. Nice to meet you."

"The one in the corner," Haruhi continues, "is Nagato Yuki. She's agreed to be a member of the SOS Brigade, but she's also the Literature Club president and the actual owner of the room."

The girl glances up, and she and Koizumi exchange a small nod at each other.

"And Asahina Mikuru, our senpai, isn't present, but I'm sure she'll be here any moment now. For now why don't you take a seat?" Haruhi beckoned Koizumi over to the table. Taking this as my cue I stand up and unfold one of the steel chairs.

"No, I'm good thanks..." Koizumi said with his half-smile.

"Please, I insist." Haruhi smiled back in a most polite manner.

Shrugging, Koizumi sits himself down. Haruhi and I each sit at another corner of the same table. Both of us lock our hands together, posing melodramatically as though secret operatives interviewing (or interrogating) someone.

"Now..." Haruhi said, after taking in a deep breath. "As the chief of the SOS Brigade, I would like to ask you to join the Brigade."

Koizumi paused for a moment, still half-smiling. As with Nagato and Asahina-san before him he seemed a little confused.

"Well... it's not that I don't want to but..." Obviously we weren't convincing him well enough.

Haruhi then glances at me, as though to say, 'Your turn'.

Okay...

"Please, Koizumi-san. We just need one more person before we can officially apply as a club. We need you. I need you."

Koizumi's eyebrow raised a fair bit. "That's... err..."

Okay, maybe I went a bit far with the 'I need you' line.

I search through my mind for other convincing tactics. My first instinct is to use the 'you don't have to actually show up' line, but really our other two members are both part of other clubs, Asahina-san seldom showing up as a result and Nagato only being present because we're borrowing her room. If the same ends up applying to Koizumi then the club would effectively comprise of only Haruhi and myself, which would make starting a club quite pointless.

We have to find a way to somehow actually get him to properly_ join_ this club.

"I'm sorry," Koizumi says, "but... what exactly is the club you're creating for?"

You know, that's a very good question.

Haruhi?

I turn to glance at Haruhi, who smiles with confidence. Indeed, it's always good to be able to rely on one's Brigade chief!

"Excellent question!" Haruhi says, delighted that Koizumi had asked. "I'm sure you'll find the answer more than enough reason for you to join." The girl then glances in my direction. "Kyon! You tell him! What will the SOS Brigade do?"

Wait, what?

You're throwing the ball in my direction? Haven't you thought of this yourself!? You're the Brigade commander aren't you!? I never should have trusted you!

Internally I curse the girl, but outwardly I must keep my composure. Think of an answer, quickly! What is it that we're after? What is Haruhi after? What am _I_ after?

"The SOS Brigade..." I say, pausing to build dramatic effect, and also in order to actually think of the next words to say, "... will look for..."

Here it comes. Drum roll please.

"Aliens. Time travellers. ESPers." I pause for a moment. Wasn't there something else that Haruhi said at the start of her speech? "... And maybe sliders."

Nice save!

I turn to Haruhi, giving her a thumbs up of reassurance, only to be met by the sight of her laughing silently and bitterly to herself, face-palming in despair.

_Did I really do that badly?_

"I... see..." Koizumi says in voice that lets off that he means exactly the opposite.

Well then... in times of crisis we shall look to those with strength that can save us.

Nagato! The sane and rational one with the resources of a clubroom, school club funding, and an actually legitimate club! I look to thee for thy power!

Nagato, who was for once actually looking in my direction, paused to consider my plea. Finally, she decided to turn to Koizumi. The goddess of literature smiles upon me today!

Opening her mouth she spoke thusly: "You should join. That is... if you suffer or enjoy watching eighth grader syndrome." She then lifted up the book in her lap. "Otherwise... you should join the literature club."

Forsaken! Nagato, you treacherous witch! How could you sell us out!?

Drat! I've forgotten the fact that the Literature club is still in a shortage of members, making Nagato a direct rival to ourselves! That and the fact that Nagato doesn't even like us very much! But I can't call her out on this, since she's been more than generous to us up to this point!

"I'll keep that in mind," Koizumi said, standing up from his chair. "If that's all, then, I think I'll scoot off."

No! We can't let him leave! We're this close to having enough members! We've overcome every hurdle until now! We can't just...!

_Give up..._

I sink my head in defeat. Koizumi has already put his hand on the door, turning it to open, and I still have nothing left to say.

"Oh," I hear the voice of a girl. A familiar voice.

Asahina-senpai!

I look up in hope at our senpai, who has come with impeccable timing. From this angle, in this moment, it was like she had descended from the heavens as our savior!

"Hello," she said with an elegant smile. "You must be the new transfer student that Suzumiya-san was talking about. She's been waiting for a while for someone to transfer, so when she found out that you were coming to our school she was really excited, especially because once you join the SOS club will finally have enough members to become an official club."

Koizumi stands a little stunned, not expecting to see such a beautiful girl the instant he opens the door, and certainly not expecting that he was apparently a celebrity in our eyes.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Asahina-san said, suddenly surprised over her own self-perceived rudeness. She took a bow, as she said. "I'm Asahina Mikuru, a second year. That makes me your senpai, I'm pretty sure. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Koizumi..." the boy responded, with an awkward responding bow. "It's a pleasure..."

Looking at us, Asahina-san smiles and waves. "Hello, Suzumiya-san, Kyon-kun, Nagato-san. Sorry I'm late."

Hello, my angel.

"I brought a box of Othello," she said, pulling out said box from her bag. "I've noticed that you guys have been bringing more and more things into the room, so I decided to contribute a bit. It's my way of apologising for not being able to show up most of the time..."

My, what a lovely angel she is too. You didn't have to do that.

Turning back to Koizumi, Asahina-san asked, "Why don't we all have a seat first?"

"Ah... actually I was..." Koizumi made a start.

I glanced at Haruhi and she glanced back. _Here's our second chance!_

Both standing up we get to our positions. I swiftly walk to the tea set to start brewing tea, and Haruhi starts beckoning Koizumi over to the chair again.

"Yes, you should take a seat, Koizumi-kun," Haruhi says with a smile. "After all, you've come all the way here. You should stay at least for a cup of tea."

"And since Asahina-san has brought us a game of Othello," I add, "We might as well have a game or two, right?"

"No, that's not quite necessary..." Koizumi says, half-smiling, uncomfortable with the amount of over-generousity filling the room.

"Oh, but you really should stay," Asahina-san says, taking a seat. "It's really quite a nice atmosphere, and quite a few interesting things happen here. Even more, now that we have five members."

"But I haven't..."

"You should listen to your senpai," I say, firmly.

"Yeah," Haruhi agrees with equal firmness. "Especially since Asahina-senpai isn't around often. You're getting special treatment here, you know?"

Asahina-san giggles, once again amused by our antics. "I don't think you have to put it so seriously. You shouldn't scare the new member away yet."

"And like I said," Koizumi cut in, with annoyance in both his tone and expression, "I don't have any intention to join."

The instant his sentence finished it was like time halted in the clubroom. A perfect silence was created, and the smiles were knocked off of all of our faces, to be replaced by expressions of horror and hurt (which I know in my case was primarily feigned, and probably likewise in the case of Haruhi as well... and increasingly I feel that even Asahina-san was in an act with us).

Koizumi, for his part, seemed to be intimidated by the sudden change in the atmosphere. Glancing at each of us nervously, noting our disappointment, he turned awkwardly to stare at his shoes.

"No... I..." he stuttered. "I didn't mean that..."

"No... it's okay..." Suzumiya said, sighing and shaking her head the way Nagato does. "We understand... we were just getting so excited by the idea of starting a new club that we just assumed you'd agree."

Asahina-san, likewise, closed her eyes and turned away, covering her mouth as though getting ready to cry. "Such a pity..." she said in a voice painful and broken like shattered glass. Are those actual tears forming on her eyelashes? "Suzumiya-san was so excited this morning..."

Koizumi glanced up, about to say something, but he silenced himself.

"Don't worry..." I say, putting a cup of hot, freshly brewed tea in front of him. I avoid eye contact, but still put on a weary smile. "It isn't your fault."

"..."

Koizumi just sat there, motionless and conflicted, evidently wanting to take back his words.

"Honestly..." Nagato says, standing from her corner chair and closing her book. She slowly walks to the bookshelf putting the book back. "They're giving you a warmer welcome than my family gives to me when I see them. Yet you aren't even considering their offer even for a moment." She speaks with her usual monotone, but there's a chilling note of disgust in there as well.

Nagato...

"If you really don't want to join then don't," she says, turning and walking now to Koizumi in his chair. "But before you leave, let me ask you one question,_ transfer student_."

The way she emphasised her words made me shiver as though a centipede had run down my bare back. Despite being small in stature, Nagato towered over the seated Koizumi, looking down upon him with eyes cold as absolute zero.

"Will you ever get another chance to meet people like these in your life?"

Everyone else in the room stare wide eyed and scared witless. In our long intervening shell-shock, Nagato walks back to the bookshelf to pick out another book, then to her seat to read, our eyes following her the whole journey.

_Man... forget about aliens or monsters or ghosts... I'm just glad we've never made Nagato _that_ angry before._

After a long pause with Koizumi picking up his tea cup and taking a long sip, lost in thought, he finally gave his answer.

"Hey... I'm sorry about before," he started. "I just... I transfer a lot, so I don't usually bother settling down.

"I'll join."

...

"Yes!"

Haruhi pounces out of her chair, and I give an air fist-pump, the suddenness causing Koizumi to nearly fall off his chair.

"What a relief..." Asahina-san said, smiling, with a look that genuinely reflected her words. Nagato, in the corner, merely adjusted her glasses.

"Woot! We did it! We have enough members!"

Haruhi smiled so brightly that the sun must be put to shame.

"Okay, calm down for a minute," I say, putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "This is exciting, but we wouldn't want you suffering a heart attack over it. We need to plan the next move, now that we're ready to be an official club."

"Next move?" Haruhi said, still elated, but still heeding my words and trying to relax. "Well then, as the SOS Brigade chief I would like to declare our first official club activity will be starting this weekend!"

Normally I would complain about losing my weekend for any reason. In fact, I don't even quite recall the significance of actually making this club at all, merely that I felt excited that we've finally managed to achieve success. In this state of achievement I felt I was ready for anything.

This was going to be one heck of a year!


End file.
